Un Mercenario para Agria
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: Jim Raynor tiene la responsabilidad de salvar el planeta colonia de Agria de las garras de los Zerg en lo que parecía una misión perdida; sin embargo, un aparato Protoss abre una posibilidad, una desquiciada, molesta y desfigurada posibilidad.


Un pequeño Fic que escribí hace poco para un concuerso, y bueno le tomé el suficiente cariño como para colgarlo acá. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>El año 2500…en un olvidado pedazo de la galaxia conocido como el sector Koprulu, un grupo de hombres y mujeres lucha por salvar a los colonos de un pequeño planeta de las fauces del enjambre Zerg, la fuerza más temida de ese sector.<p>

- Matt, dime que ya tenemos algo para salvar a los colonos – Preguntó con algo de preocupación un hombre al que todos miraban como en busca de una respuesta, como si el tuviese todas las respuestas…¿Qué cual el nombre de esa persona? Pues no era otro que el heroico Jim Raynor, líder de los Raynor Raiders.

- Lo siento señor, pero creo que no tenemos de otra más que resistir el avance de los Zerg con todo lo que tengamos – Respondió un joven enfundado en un elegante traje de capitán.

- Cielos Jimmy, no pensé que fueses a sacrificar a todos tus hombres por un par ojitos tiernos y buenas caderas…yo hubiese pedido dinero.

Los dos hombres que hablaban antes miraron con desdén al último, las palabras del infame Tychus Findlay fastidiaban más que las moscas a la hora de la comida.

- Si no logramos salvar a nadie de esta locura, de nada habrá servido la horas de terror y la sangre que derramamos Tychus…

El ambiente en el puente de mando del majestuoso crucero de batalla Hyperion no podría ser más pesado.

- Eh… ¿Señor, está ahí? – Preguntaron desde la pantalla de un intercomunicador.

- Adelante Stetmann, dime que es lo que quieres – EL capitán Matt respondió.

- Creo que tengo una solución a nuestros problemas, pero sería bueno que el comandante Raynor venga al laboratorio.

- Dile que estoy en camino – Respondió Jim Raynor antes de partir.

Momentos después en el laboratorio de la nave, un joven de apariencia delgada, cabello alborotado y lentes de fondo de botella esperaba ansioso la llegara del líder de los Raynor Raiders.

- ¡Señor, que bueno que vino!

- Será mejor que sea bueno Stetmann, sabrás que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Ehh….sí, lo que tengo acá es un modelo a escala de partes de una nave Protoss que recuperamos en una misión – Explicó el joven científico señalando a un extraños cristal fundido con un metal dorada que flotaba en medio de un gran tubo de acrílico.

- Je, a mi me parece que tienes un chico con mucho tiempo libre Jimmy – Tychus Findlay dijo haciendo ingresar al laboratorio su humanidad enfundada en el traje de Marine.

- eh…si, como iba diciendo, al parecer lo que se conocía como un arbiter, una nave Protoss con muchas habilidades, entre ellas la teleportación – Explicó el genio antes de acomodarse las gafas - por medios que aun no comprendo del todo, este aparato sirve para movilizar unidades desde un punto a otro en un instante y según los cálculos….

- Ve a la versión resumida Stetmann.

- ¡Si, señor!…eh, según mis cálculos podemos usar esto para evacuar a los colonos antes de que lleguen los Zerg.

Jim Raynor observó con cuidado el aparato, ya había tenido los suficientes encuentros con los Protoss como para saber que su tecnología estaba muy por encima de la comprensión humana.

- ¿"Según mis cálculos"? Jimmy este chico va a volar la nave - Pero bastó solo una mirada entre los dos viejos amigos para que Tychus supiera lo que se haría - ¿No estarás considerándolo…verdad?

- Son tiempos duros Tychus y si no tenemos buenas ideas…no estaría mal probar con las malas.

- No se preocupe señor, he decidido hacerle una demostración para demostrar lo seguro del sistema.

Stetmann colocó una banana sobre un mostrador de metal y después de se alejó un poco.

- la fruta debería llegar a su mano derecha.

- Adelante… Fue todo lo que Raynor dijo antes de que la prueba se realizase.

Por unos segundos lo que parecía ser un remolino de oscuridad envolvió a la banana hasta que sin previo aviso se la engulló; Tychus y Jim quedaron sorprendidos, pero realmente se asombraron al ver que la palma de la mano derecha de taynor reaparecía esa oscuridad y depositaba la banana en destino.

- ¡Esto es increíble, con esto podremos….!

Pero Raynor no dijo más al ver que su mano derecha temblaba; después de arrojar la banana al piso, esta se hinchó para después explotar arrojando crema de plátano caliente a los hombres y todas las consolas del lugar.

- Bueno al menos no voló todo el lugar – Dijo Raynor limpiándose los restos de platano del rostro.

- No entiendo lo que pasó, pensé que…oh cielos… -Dijo el joven científico al ver que lo que parecía ser un vórtice de oscuridad se formaba sobre sus cabezas.

- Te lo dije Jimmy…¡Joder que si te lo dije!

Tychus al igual que todos los presentes estaba completamente nervioso esperando si es que este experimento terminaría destrozando el crucero de batalla o que otra cosa.

- ¡Con cuidado que ahí les voy!

Lo que fue "escupido" por el vórtice no fue más que un hombre vestido de un traje rojo y negro, con varias armas y…

-¿Por qué tenía que poner al fugado del mago de Oz a detener mi caída?- …Lo que parecía ser una tendencia por los malos chistes.

- No sé quien rayos seas, pero tienes 5 segundos para levantar las manos amigo – Jim Raynor dijo al hombre vestido de rojo que ahora usaba al viejo Tychus como sillón.

- Oh vamos, no me digas que este mercenario no puede ir a la esquina a comprar chimichangas sin ser abducido por un vórtice de espacio-tiempo.

- Uno….Dos…

- ¡Tres! – Dijo el extraño invitado sacando una pistola – Ustedes sí que esperan demasiado chicos, yo hubiera disparado apenas…

- ¡Tychus!

- ¿Qué?...El dijo que iba a disparar.

El buen Tychus Findlay se apegó a su política de disparar primero y preguntar después usando su rifle Gauss, como resultado ahora el extraño hombre de rojo tenía un agujero en medio del pecho.

- Sí, pero tenía todo bajo control – Dijo a manera de reprimenda Raynor.

- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Este traje recién lo había recogido de la tintorería!

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Mi turno… ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Era raro ver como agregaban "efectos de sonido" mientras baleaban a Tychus, por suerte el neoacero de su traje parecía ser lo suficientemente duro como para repeler las balas.

El marine no perdió tiempo y empujó a su atacante contra una pared del laboratorio y miró fijo a Stetmann que se había quedado quieto todo este tiempo, el chico comprendió el mensaje y apretó un botón en una consola; pronto el invitado indeseado estaba encerrado dentro de un tubo de acrílico justo al lado de la reliquia Protoss que había iniciado esos problemas.

- ¿Encerrado en un tubo de ensayo?...y pensar que no es la primera vez…

- [Eso sin contar a la stripper de las vegas que resultó ser agente de Hydra]

- (Debiste dejarle más propina…)

- Señor mire – Dijo Stetmann señalando como el agujero del pecho del hombre se cerraba.

- Santa madre del cielo Jimmy, este tipo se… ¿Se está regenerando?

- Y más rápido que un maldito Zerg – respondió Raynor a Tychus.

- ¿Si se van a pasar el día viendo si tengo pelo en pecho, podrían al menos traerme una chimichanga?

- Déjate de idioteces un segundo y empieza a cantar – Raynor ordenó.

- Entendido….I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

- Este sujeto está más loco que tu noviecilla Kerrigan – Tychus comentó molestando a Raynor.

- Una broma mas y ordenaré que Stetmann te lance por un tubo al espacio…así que…¿Quién eres y que haces en mi nave?

- Bueno como andamos por las 1300 palabras les daré la versión resumida – Dijo el extraño antes de quitarse su máscara y dejar asqueados a los tres hombres – mi apariencia de "hamburguesa Humana" fue dada gracias a un programa de experimentos de Canadá llamado Weapon X; yo solo me metí para curar mi cáncer, pero después de algo de tiempo para reflexionar creo que me hubiera ido mejor con la gran C.

- ¿Canadá?

- Si lo sé, si tan solo hubiese ido con los sujetos que ayudaron al Cap. América a "marcar su sixpack"…

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – dijo Raynor ya exasperado – Tú vienes de la tierra ¿Verdad?

- Yo pensé al ver que no tenías un tercer brazo o dos cabezas que también venias de ahí.

- Ehh….señor….creo que sé lo que pasa – dijo Stetmann levantando la mano – El dispositivo que el sujeto lleva en el cinturón parece haber hecho resonancia dimensional con el artefacto Protoss, creo que es por eso que él llegó a bordo.

- ¡Es cierto! Bueno chicos, fue un placer tener esta charla, pero el buen Deadpool debe irse – Dijo el mercenario bocazas antes de accionar el teletransportador de su cinturón….pero por lo que parecía las cosas no iban a ser tan simples.

- Olvidé decir que al parecer el artefacto Protoss está interfiriendo con el dispositivo del señor "Deadpool".

-Y ahora me lo dices…Sabia que no debía pedir a Weasel que le instalase Mp3 a mi cinturón teleportador.

- [Vamos escuchar Lady Gaga camino al super lo vale]

- (Aunque su voz no sea tan melodiosa como la angelical Bea Arthur…que The One Above All la tenga en su omnipotente gracia…)

- Sabes Jimmy, Graven podría darnos un buen dinero por un sujeto como el si se convierte en mercenario.

- Ja eso es curioso…porque yo ya soy un mercenario.

Fue entonces que Jim Raynor tuvo uno de esos momentos de genialidad táctica que a veces le salvaba el trasero.

- Muy bien Deadpool, tengo una propuesta que hacerte…

- Espero que no sea una "Propuesta Indecorosa".

- Tenemos que salvar a unos colonos de una raza alienígena que amenaza con destruirlos.

- Así que necesitan a todo un Han Solo para eliminar algunos cuantos traseros alienígenas…Suena al tipo de trabajo que haría, pero tengo mis exigencias.

- Te escucho…

- Bueno para empezar necesito algo de equipo, no es como que haya venido blandiendo el martillo de Uru de Thor….

- Creo que Swann puede ayudarnos con eso, ¿algo más? – Raynor dijo pensando en que no había entendido casi nada de lo anterior.

- Quiero la pistola de rayos de Mr. Spock, un millón de dólares y…

- ¿sí?

- Dos chimichangas…con extra queso…

- Hecho, ahora vamos con Swann para que te de un traje para la ocasión – Raynor dijo antes que de Stetmann levantara el tubo de acrílico.

- Genial, pero espero que lo tenga en rojo y negro.

Raynor y Deadpool salieron del lugar dejando a Tychus algo pensativo junto a Stetmann que solo miraba las pantallas buscando una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

- Jimmy espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo el Hombre enfundado en su traje de Marine antes de poner su humanidad en marcha hacia el bar de la nave.

Después de una breve caminata, Deadpool y Raynor se encontraban en el Hangar de Rory Swann, el encargado de proveer a los Raynor Raiders con cualquier pedazo de tecnología que pueda sacarse de sus aventuras en el sector Koprulu.

- ¡je! No esperaba que nuestro glorioso líder llegara tan pronto, dime ¿Quien es el sujeto de las piyamas graciosas?

- Puedes llamarme Deadpool, y es un gusto ver que alguien con el complejo de Edward Elric pudo llegar tan lejos como para… ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?

- [No puedo creer que hayas hecho una referencia al anime…]

- (Que bajo hemos caído…)

- Soy el sujeto que te va a dar las armas para freír unos cuantos Zerg el día de hoy.

- En ese caso, muéstreme el camino buen hombre – Deadpool dijo ignorando las voces de su cabeza y sonriendo debajo de su máscara, por lo que sabía por lo general los tipos espaciales tenían juguetes grandes y poderosos.

- Espera un Segundo Swann… - Dijo Raynor antes de susurrar algo a los oídos de su mecánico favorito.

- Mmmm creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas; los chicos y yo trabajamos en algo combinando partes de distintas armaduras – Dijo el hombre menudo señalando a Jim y Deadpool algo bajo una manta blanca.

- ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

- Bueno Vaquero…son varias armas de infantería montados en un chasis endurecido de Fire-bat.

El hombre levantó la sábana blanca revelando a los presentes una monstruosa armadura de infantería terran pintada curiosamente en rojo y negro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un Duende? Porque podría haber jurado que le pedí una de estas a Santa Claus, solo espero que tenga TV satelital.

- Si es tu última voluntad ya veremos qué podemos hacer…

- ¿Hey qué quiso decir con eso?

- Nada importante – respondió rápido Raynor.

Después de ponerse la coraza de Neoacero, Deadpool subió a una Droopship para ser llevado al planeta Agria; una vez desembarcado el buen mercenario vagó un poco por el lugar.

- ¿Deadpool me escuchas? – Se escuchó la voz de Jim Raynor en el intercomunicador del traje.

- Fuerte y claro.

- Escucha bien lo que debes hacer ahora es ganar algo de tiempo para los colonos, te dejamos cerca de una colonia de los Zerg…date una vuelta y trata de atraer su atención lo más que puedas.

- Ir una vuelta y poner a los que vea como locos….creo que ni yo podría arruinarlo.

- [¿Quieres apostarlo?]

Antes de que nuestro querido mercenario bocazas salga con otra locura, algo pequeño y escurridizo pasó muy cerca.

- Mhhhhhh, creo que mi sentido común está vibrando…

- (¿Es por cosas como esta que Spidey nos detesta?)

- [No lo dudes…]

- Oh vamos no sean así, si los dos somos como algún tipo de siames.

Deadpool se dispuso a pelear pues los primeros zerglings ya estaban rondándolo.

Puente de mando del Hyperion.

- Matt, dime que la Doctora Hanson ya partió en la caravana.

- Tal como lo dijo señor – Respondió el joven capitán – De hecho en este momento tenemos contacto con ella.

Matt presionó un botón y una de las múltiples pantallas apareció una mujer de bata blanca y lentes gruesos.

- Comandante Raynor, es bueno saber que no corrió a esconderse como la gente del dominio.

- Ni lo mencione doctora – Dijo con algo de modestia Jim.

- Escuché que está usando un señuelo…quisiera ver como se encuentra su hombre.

- Doctora creo que debería apegarse al plan original y evacuar lo más rápido posible – Raynor sugirió firme, pero al parecer sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas por la mujer.

- No es que me queje de la ayuda que nos ha dado comandante…pero saber que alguien será descuartizado para que otros puedan vivir no me reconforta en nada. Asistiré a su hombre hasta que todos los colonos se hayan marchado.

Sin más palabras la transmisión fue interrumpida por las doctora.

- Vaya que usted sabe elegirlas bien señor.

La graciosa frase no fue bien recibida por Jim Raynor, por lo que el capitán Matt solo puso sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras atendía otros asuntos de la nave evitando ver a su jefe a los ojos; al pobre Jim ya le estaba dando una jaqueca de proporciones épicas.

- ¿Problema de mujeres hermano?

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el puente, un destello rojo se formó al lado de Jim Raynor y de este apareció un hombre de tez negra que llevaba un muñeco Vodoo en el cuello junto a un montón de huesos pegados a su armadura de combate.

- Grabriel Tosh….que te he dicho sobre andar a hurtadillas en mi nave – Raynor dijo con respecto a las andanzas de Tosh en modo sigiloso sin que nadie pudiese verlo, una habilidad que los "espectros" manejan a la perfección.

- Jeje que puedo decir, andaba de paso cuando escuche sobre tu…problema.

- No me digas...Ya que estas tan enterado por qué no vas a recoger a la buena doctora.

Tosh puso una sonrisa en sus labios y desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes en un destello rojo.

- Bueno…hora de "Matar" tiempo – Dijo el espectro antes de salir en la misión que le había encomendado.

De regreso en Agria

La buena doctora Ariel Hanson buscaba junto a una pequeña de un puñado de marines escolta al hombre que Jim Raynor había dejado muy a su suerte para que todos los colonos escaparan; pero nada en sus años de estudios y experiencias pasadas la había preparado para lo que sus ojos observaron.

- Jajaja… ¡Tú la traes!

Un hombre con una gran armadura roja y negra estaba jugando sobre un montón de cadáveres agujereados de zerglings a las traes con dos Hidraliscos de por lo menos dos metros y medio de altura, claro que estos cada vez que tocaban a Deadpool lo hacían con sus afilados apéndices como cuchillas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?... ¡Que alguien ayude a ese hombre!

- ¡Ya escucharon a dama!

La escolta de marines se movilizó para eliminar a los hidras rápido, pero no contaron con algo.

- Díganme… ¿Que tienen planeado hacer con esas armas apuntando a Cocoa y Bola de Nieve?

- ¡Idiota estas protegiendo a los Zerg! – Exclamó la buena doctora apuntando a los hidras.

- Se que son algo feos por fuera…pero yo los comprendo – Deadpool dijo interponiéndose entre los soldados y los Hidras – No se trata de cuan horripilante seas por fuera, si no lo saludable que estén tus tripas por dentro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la Doctora completamente desubicada ante la frase carente de sentido

- Bueno creo que el apéndice no cuenta…

- Joder…creo que a este tipo se le fue la mano con los Stimpack – Comentó uno de los soldados viendo como Deadpool al abrazar a uno de los hidras perdía un gran pedazo de la armadura.

- Es la primera vez en la vida que veo a un sujeto tratando de tomar por mascota a un Zerg – Comentó otro de los soldados, dándole una idea a la doctora, una idea algo ridícula, pero en vista de la situación…

- Disculpa….pero soy de control animal, tus mascotas tienen rabia…

Los soldados miraron a la doctora como si hubiese perdido un tornillo, pero cuando esta les guiño un ojo supieron que solo se trataba de un pequeño engaño.

- ¡No!

- Me temo que debemos sacrificarlos…

- …..En ese caso déjeme a mí, después de todo soy el dueño.

Deadpool se aproximó a los hidras que solo lo contemplaban mientras su acida saliva escurría de sus bocas.

- Cocoa, Bola de nieve…fue divertido mientras duró, fueron las mejores mascotas que un psicópata pudiera pedir.

- [Eso sin contar el hámster que nunca alimentamos y nuestros 23 peces dorados]

Por la mente del mercenario pasaron todo tipo de buenos recuerdos con los Hidras, el día en el que desenterraron, su primer contacto, jugando a las traes, su primera ida al veterinario, su graduación de la escuela de obediencia, un paseo por la playa, apaleando juntos a Wolverine…no son recuerdos reales, ¡Pero nadie puede discutir de que son buenos!

Pronto todo terminó cuando el lanza granadas de Deadpool hizo volar por los aires a "Cocoa y Bola de nieve".

- Lo lamento mucho… - Dijo la doctora Hanson al ver decaído al hombre del traje rojo - ¡Por todos los cielos!

La mujer estaba por darle una palmada a deadpool cuando vio que tenía incrustada una espina de hidralisco en la nuca.

- Sabes, por lo general gritan eso después de que me quito la máscara…

- ¡Quítate la armadura ahora!

- ¿No deberíamos simplemente charlar en la primera cita?

-¡AHORA!

Mientras la doctora atendía la herida de Deadpool, una nave llegó y de ella bajó Gabriel Tosh.

- ¡Mal Mojo para los Zerg en camino hermanos!

- Vaya ahora todos creen que pueden hacer entradas diciendo frases sin sentido.

- (Anda y ponlo en su logar grandote).

Tosh avanzó directo hacia donde se encontraba la doctora.

- Raynor le envía saludos, me pidió de que la meta en el dropship y que la mande lo más rápido posible.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, acá hay un hombre herido – dijo mostrándole a Tosh que la espina de hidra había penetrado en el cráneo de Deadpool.

- ¿Qué eso? No se preocupe doctora corazón, es tan solo un arañazo.

Ante la sorpresa do todos, el mercenario bocazas se sacó la espina del cerebro como si nada.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Pues tendrá tiempo de creerlo en la nave.

Tosh tomó a la doctora del brazo y casi a arrastras la llevó junto a su escolta al Dropship.

- ¡Hey porque tenias que hacer eso! – Deapool increpó molesto al espectro

- Son órdenes de Arriba hermano…y creo que tu hora en escena llegó.

Tosh volvió a desaparecer, dejando muy fastidiado al mercenario bocazas.

- Me gustaría saber a qué se refería con mi "hora en escena"

- (Dime que no volverás a cantar por favor…)

Pero en ese instante el suelo empezó a vibrar con mucha intensidad ante el paso de algo que se aproximaba.

15 minutos después, puente del Hyperion.

- ¡WOHHHHW!

Toda la tripulación estaba frente a las pantallas viendo como Deadpool peleaba solo con un Zerg Rush.

- ¿Vieron como cortó al zergiling por la mitad?

- ¡Va a montar a un ultralisco!

- ¡100 duros a que no dura diez segundos!

- ¡Hecho!

Las expectativas y moral de la tripulación estaban por las nubes, nunca había pensado que un solo hombre pudiese hacer la diferencia de esa forma.

- ¡UN REGENERADOR!

Todos en el puente voltearon a ver a la doctora Hanson que entraba hecha una furia.

- ¡ESE SUJETO ES UN REGENERADOR!

- ¿Cuál es el problema doctora? – Preguntó Raynor a la recién llegada.

- ¡Jim como se te ocurre! Si los Zerg asimilan a ese sujeto como lo hicieron con Kerrigan…

Raynor no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó rápido al panel de comunicaciones.

- ¿Tosh, estas ahí?

- ¿Que fue mi hermano?

- Debes ayudar a Deadpool, por ningún motivo tiene que caer en las garras de los Zerg.

- Entendido…y creo que tengo una idea je je je…

La pequeña risa maquiavélica del espectro hizo dudar a Jim, pero no le quedaba más de otra que confiar en Tosh por el momento.

Planeta Agria.

- ¡YIJAAAAAAA!

Deadpool se encontraba sobre un ultralisco cabalgándolo como si se tratase de un monstruoso toro de variar toneladas, por suerte el clavar sus katanas de adamantium había servido para mantenerlo sobre el lomo de la bestia.

- ¡Me siento como el sujeto que montó una nuclear en esa película!

El ultra estaba tan desesperado por sacarse esa molestia de la espalda que no le molestaba aplastar algunos "compañeros" en el proceso; al final otro ultralisco decidió matar al que Deadpool montaba haciendo que el mercenario cayera a tierra con fuerza.

Las cosas se veían mal para Wade, en el cielo había mutaliscos y Overlords vigilando la situación, en tierra cucarachas, hidras, zerglins y ultras ya lo habían rodeado, para colmar todo, había un punto rojo en sus genitales que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- El viejo truco del puntero laser en lo Genitales…¡Son unos inmaduros!

- (Habla el burro en persona)

Cubierta del Hyperion.

Una voz androide anuncia algo que nadie se esperaba ver cuando se levantaron esa mañana…

- Lanzamiento Nuclear Detectado….

- ¡TOSH QUE DEMONIOS HACES! – Raynor exclamó viendo en pantallas la cara de su amigo espectro.

- Tú lo dijiste, Deadpool no debe ser suyo y yo te aseguro que con esto no lo será…nunca.

Todos en la nave sintieron un escalofrió al ver como 10 megatones eliminaba cualquier rastro biolectura Zerg en la zona donde antes estaba parado Deadpool, en efecto al operación de rescate de colonos había funcionado, pero… ¿A qué costo?

- Dios no puedo creerlo…

- Si lo sé Matt, hablaré con Tosh apenas vuelva aponer un pie en la nave.

- ¡No me refiero a eso Señor, mire la pantalla!

- Que me llevé el diablo Jimmy….¿Ese es..es?

- Deadpool…

Planeta Agria.

- ¡ESTOY VIVOOOOOO!

- [Y coleando]

- (Sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear… ¡chúpate esa Alex Mercer!)

- Hey esperen ¿Qué pasa acá? – Deadpool dijo al ver como un vórtice negro se formaba desde su cinturón y terminaba por devorarlo - ¡Esperen….todavía no me dieron mis chimichangas!

Puente del hyperion

- ¿Stetmann de diablos pasó ahí? – Preguntó el líder de los raynor raiders al ver como Deadpool había desaparecido.

- Ehh sí… creo que el cinturón del señor Deadpool lo mandó de regreso a su tiempo debido a la radiación residual después de la explosión…lo malo es que según mis cálculos el caerá en… en un país llamado México cerca a Acapulco para ser precisos.

Todos sonrieron felices al saber la noticia.

- Pena, me hubiese gustado despedirme del bastardo – Tychus Findlay dijo con nostalgia.

- Creo que el viejo Tychus se esta ablandando…

- No es eso Jimmy, me hubiese gustado llevarlo a un nuevo mundo de dolor por dispararme…ahora ese bastardo con suerte está en alguna clase de paraíso terrenal mientras yo me quedó con las ganas…no es justo sabes.

Raynor se quedó mirando un segundo a Tychus.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambia – Dijo haciendo referencia a su viejo amigo marine.

- Jejeje y que lo digas….en fin que dices ¿Un trago en la cantina?

-….Si por qué no, después de todo Hoy fue un buen día.


End file.
